The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 95: I knew this rescue would come
This episode is a flash back of what happen during the Episode I knew this day would come,There will be a lot of refrences from the episode considering its a flash back. Part 1:After what happen.... Bob: (sobs) WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!?! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (GPS pats Bob's back) GPS: (sobs) Chris: Dan's...gone. Pinkie Pie: And so is Rainbow Dash! And (censored for spoilers)! Bubbles: (sobs) Yakko: I can't believe it. She...She...(censored for spoilers) Dot: Am I the only one who thinks that's shocking that (censored for spoilers)? Isabella: No, no your not. (Kh2cool peeks over) Kh2cool:Hey what's going on? GPS:Their gone... Kh2cool:Who? Isabella:Our friends... Kh2cool:I can't beleive it...I will find them I promise... Part 2:Earlier that Day (Kh2cool gets out of bed) Kh2cool:Aaaah..Morning another wonderful day... (walks downstairs) Kh2cool:I'm gonna make myself some breakfast.. ACF: ...Anyways..... Bob: Hm....Hey, wanna watch The Hunger Games movie again? ACF: Sure! I'll get Redsox and Mochlum to watch, as well. Kh2cool:Oh ugh..Sorry am I in the middle of your conversation..? Redsox:No not at all... Kh2cool:Okay (walks to the kitchen) (Kh2cool begins whistling) Kh2cool:Augghhh!! Justin Beiber:Hey Kh2..(hops into window) Kh2cool:Get out of our house.. Justin Beiber:I can't do that... Kh2cool:Why..? Justin Beiber:I wanna do something evil..something beyond evil to you guys..that It would change everything... Kh2cool:Like..? Justin Beiber:Kidnap... Kh2cool:No..No..way..for as long as I'm here you won't kidnap anyone.... Justin Beiber:Fine..have it your way... Kh2cool:I will... (walks out of kitchen) Redsox and Moclum: YAY! =D PUT IT IN PUT IT IN! ACF: (puts H.G Movie in the 3D HD Blu-ray player) Everyone but Chris, Dan, and Rarity: YAY! ACF:Hey Kh2... Kh2cool:Oh hi.. Part 3:This is getting weird.. ACF:What's with all the hidden camera's.. Kh2cool:Oh ugh..nothing... Redsox:Your acting weird.. Patrick:Are you okay..? Mochlum:Do you need to lie down? Kh2cool:No I'm fine.. ACF:O-kay... Kh2cool:Something wrong..? ACF:I just want to get the popcorn.. Kh2cool:Oh sorry..(moves out way) ACF:Its okay (gets popcorn) Redsox:Come on guys.. (walks into living room) Kh2cool:I can't let Justin Beiber steal a friend..not any single friend.. Greg:Are you talking to yourself..? Kh2cool:Um..nope.. Greg:Okay... Kh2cool:Well okay I'll tell you.. Greg:What? Kh2cool:Justin Beiber is going to steal one of our friends.. Greg:Seems pretty serious..I'll help you but how? Kh2cool:Bring out your flash lights and camera's were going it. (Kh2cool and Greg sing We need to stop him) Greg:No luck..(sigh) Kh2cool:I'm gonna get more help from the gang. (Walks donwstairs) Bubbles: I liked Rue..Too bad she...she..(sobs) Blossom: It's okay, Bubbles. It's just a movie. Bubbles: (sniff) Okay. Buttercup: I'm hungry. I'm gonna have some steak. (Buttercup goes to the kitchen) ACF: Well, I'm going to bed. Good-night. Kh2cool:(whispering) Greg.. Greg:What? Kh2cool:ACF is going to bed.. Greg:Yeah so.. Kh2cool:If she falls alseep Justin Beiber might kidnap her.. Greg:What should we do...? Dot:I'm going to bed... Kh2cool:Dot wait! Dot:What? Kh2cool:You can't go to bed..? Dot:(slightly pushes Kh2cool) Yes..I can..now goodnight... Kh2cool:We tried but we couldn't Greg:Maybe your overreacting a little... Kh2cool:I guess your right come on lets go to bed.. Part 4:The next day.. (Kh2cool wakes up and its 3:40 AM) Kh2cool:That was the worst dream about Justin Beiber ever...I think he means business... Rowley:You can sleep with my Joshie doll,I talks.. Kh2cool:Thanks but no thanks.. Woody:Kh2 you are a little tired.. Greg:Go back to sleep... Kh2cool:I tried but It won't work.. Greg:Just call Cosmo and Wanda. Wanda:Okay what's the wish? Kh2cool:I wish it was 6:00 AM right now. (Cosmo and Wanda make the wish and its 6:00 AM now..) Kh2cool:Okay..its light out now... Cosmo:Want some breakfast..? Kh2cool:No thanks.. (runs to ACF,Yakko,Wakko and Dots room) Kh2cool:Good there still alseep.. ACF:(Yawns) Good morning Yakko,Wakko and Dot. Dot:They're already up.. (Kh2cool slightly closes door) Kh2cool:Justin Beiber is really freaking me out.. Greg:If he's really freaking you out..then lets go talk to him.. Kh2cool:Your right.. (Kh2cool,Greg,Rowley,Woody,Buzz & Ratchet run to Justin Beiber's house) Kh2cool:(knocks on door) Open up! Justin Beiber:Get out now.. Kh2cool:Dude,your really freaking me out..you gave me nightmares... Justin Beiber:That's phase 2 only..your in for a real surprise.. (Justin Beiber pulls Kh2cool into his house) Part 5:Its goodbye now.. Justin Beiber:I don't want your friend knowing this..so (pulls lever to Doofensmirtz amnesia inator) Kh2cool:You can't do this! Justin Beiber:Ugh..yes I can.. Kh2cool:No stop! (the ray to the amnesia inator fires at Kh2cool) Justin Beiber:You will not remember now >:D Dan:Stop!! (destroys Amnesia Inator) Kh2cool:Dan :D Dan:Lets get out of here! Kh2cool:Hey wait up! Justin Beiber:That does it!! I don't care I will kidnap a few of your friends and there's nothing you can do about it!! Kh2cool:No (they all run out) Justin Beiber:Run..you can run..but I know exactly were they are... (runs home) Bubbles: Well like you said, it could be fake. ACF: Yeah, but it isn't Prank Day yet. Bubbles: Well, maybe they couldn't wait, so they pranked today. ACF: I guess that's reasonable... I guess. I'm going back in. The toxic watse is killing me. Bubles: Okie Dokie! Kh2cool:Hey.. Bubles:Where did you go,you've been gone all day... Kh2cool:Nowhere don't worry about it.. ACF:You missed breakfast.. Kh2cool:I'll go get lunch instead. (walks inside) Part 5:Meanwhile.. (The villans are still waiting to be there) Justin Beiber:Okay guys.. Jake T Austin:What? Justin Beiber:Were kidnapping a few of the Bunker... Selena Gomez:I like the idea... Demi Lavato:Me to... Joe Jonus:Me too.. Justin Beiber:Your not even a teenage Joe,your in your 20's.. (meanwhile) Kh2cool:This is getting out of hand..I haven't sleeped..I haven't eaten. Greg:Then do it.. Kh2cool:I can't..I need to protect my friends.. (jumps onto the roof of house) Kh2cool:(shouts to the sky) Justin Beiber!! If your gonna take my friends!! Take them already!! Did you hear me!! But I will be there to stop you!!!! (Falls asleep) Part 6:Kh2cool's dream Unknown Man:Hello? Kh2cool:Hi Unknown Man:Sleep and keep sleeping.. Kh2cool:Did you know when Justin Beiber will take my friends? Unknown Man:No... Kh2cool:I hope he does soon.. Unknown Man:Your problem is your freaking out..your afraid to tell your friends what this villan is really up to.. Kh2cool:No i'm not.. Unknown Man:Admit it!! Kh2cool:(sigh) Yes I am...I don't want to tell them the truth.. Unknown Man:Why..? Kh2cool:I'd make things worse than they already are... Unknown Man:There's nothing to worry about.. Kh2cool:There is.. Unknown Man:Calm down..and rest..here have some pie... Kh2cool:Okay (eats pie) Augghh! (chokes on pie) Unknown Man:That's not how you eat pie in a dream.. Kh2cool:I-I'm dreaming? Unknown Man:Yup... Kh2cool:Can I wake up.. Unknown Man:When your ready you will awake... Kh2cool:I need to wake up now.. Unknown Man:You have very little patience..here (throws Mouse trap at Kh2cool) Kh2cool:Oww!! What was that for? Unknown Man:Didn't you wanna wake up? Kh2cool:Yeah.. Part 7:Kh2cool wakes up.. Kh2cool:(wakes up) That dream really said something... (looks down the rooftop) Bob: Seriously? ACF: RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN! Rainbow Dash: I'm still beating some sense into them. Dan: And I just realized something. YOU'RE THE GUYS THAT STOLE MY PIE! 10FCA & Other Bad Guys: We did? Oh yeah. Dan: Now give it! Or else- Chris: Dan.. Dan: *reag part* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Ground breaks to where The Bunker and everyone is on one side, while ACF, Rainbow Dash, and Dan (and the bad guys) is on the other) Kh2cool:This could be trouble (falls down on the ground) Greg:Hurry get up! Ratchet:Come on! (Kh2cool,Greg and Ratchet hide in the corners) Bubbles: Guys! You can still make it! Rainbow Dash & Dan: I'm giving these guys a piece of my mind. HEY! STOP COPYING ME! 10FCA: Hey, I just realized something...LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! ACF: I'm sorry guys...Goodbye.. (Door closes) Kh2cool:Oh no! Greg:You tried your best. Kh2cool:No (runs into door) Greg:Kh2 no! (closes door) Kh2cool:(walks out of door) I couldn't find her... Ratchet:You tried your best... :( Part 8:I promsie really... Pinkie Pie and Bubbles: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 10FCA (on an intercom): Oh and one more thing. If any of you try to rescue them, then- Evil Bob: Then we'll get you! 10FCA: Goodnight. (Plane flies off, and you can still hear RD and Dan argue) Narrator: .....Isn't this the part where- Bob: (sobs) WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!?! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (GPS pats Bob's back) GPS: (sobs) Chris: Dan's...gone. Pinkie Pie: And so is Rainbow Dash! And Dan Bubbles: (sobs) Yakko: I can't believe it. She...She...kisses me Dot: Am I the only one who thinks that's shocking that ACF and Yakko kissed. Isabella: No, no your not. (Kh2cool peeks over) Kh2cool:Hey what's going on? GPS:Their gone... Kh2cool:Who? Isabella:Our friends... Kh2cool:I can't beleive it...I will find them I promise... Isabella:Really how? Kh2cool:If it means risking my life to find them,then yes... Yakko:She kissed me,its the first time someone kissed me and I actually liked it.. Fluttershy:You didn't like it D:< Yakko:Sorry..its just.. Kh2cool:By.. Keira:Wait! (gives Kh2cool a watch) Its an escape pod watch... Kh2cool:Thanks.. Keira:Come back soon.. Kh2cool:I'll try and see.. (walks into door) Bubles:(starts sobbing) How many friends are we gonna lose? Pinkie Pie:I hope he's okay... Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool